It has been recently demonstrated that the administration of growth hormone during hypocaloric intravenous feeding results in significant positive nitrogen balance in both normal subjects and in patients requiring parenteral nutrition. The purpose of this study was to investigate the mechanisms of these changes by quantifying the alterations in protein and energy metabolism and the hormonal environment associated with growth hormone administration.